Traffic bollards are stationary barriers that provide protection to various adjacent structures. Installed in locations which have frequent vehicular traffic, such as, amongst others, toll booths, gasoline alleys and drive up tellers aisles, the bollards restrict the vehicles to the designated locations of travel. The bollards applicable to the present invention are cylindrical metal pipes of various diameter, which are vertically embedding in the ground, and are occasionally filled with concrete. Individual bollards are either straight, having a terminal end accessible above ground, or are in a horseshoe shape, with each end embedded in the ground without a terminal end accessible. It is in the locations which allows the vehicular occupants to dismount from the vehicle, and therefore require the opening of the vehicle doors, that damage occurs to the then laterally moving door of the vehicle. Door guards, in the form of an impact absorbing strips which are located on the vehicular doors, are known in the art. These guards are often not sufficient to prevent damage to the vehicle door, while many vehicles do not have such guards. Therefore, minor damage, such as dents and scratches, frequently occur to the doors as a result of such impacts.
Due to the placement of these traffic bollards, being generally situated around businesses, the appearance of the bollard is of significant concern to the business owner. The exterior of the traffic bollards are generally painted. Due to the frequent contact with vehicles, and particularly vehicle doors, the bollards must be repainted regularly. The appearance of the traffic bollard is less than desired between such paintings.
Disposal of used vehicular tire casings is important to waste management personnel. In the past, such casings have been burned causing air pollution, and this practice is seldom used today. Some casings are currently recycled by retreading, although this process is performed on a relatively small percentage of newly disposed casings. Landfills seldom allow disposal of used tires in the sections for ordinary refuse. Open air stockpiling, where the casings are stacked in massive piles, causes additional problems. One such problem is stagnant water, which collects in the casings. Stagnant water provides an excellent location for the breading of various insects, including mosquitos. Many unique and useful methods of disposing of used tire casings have been developed. Such uses currently use less than the entire production of used tire casings.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a barrier device which can be easily and securely installed on the traffic bollard to protect movable objects from damage during minor contact with the bollard. The device should be such that a smooth exterior is provided. Additionally the connection apparatus should be concealed to reduce the possibility of injury to persons, particularly children.